


Deception and Perfection

by Itsthewienersoldier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Smut, Spy - Freeform, Violence, assassian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsthewienersoldier/pseuds/Itsthewienersoldier
Summary: Being an enhanced assassin for Hydra was easy, its what you were born and raised to do, you knew nothing else. One day you get an assignment to find, capture and bring home someone you once knew, he was called The Winter Soldier. You come to learn that he’s a hell of a lot different than you remember.





	1. Chapter 1

“Remember (y/n) we want him brought home alive, he was one of our best” you nodded grabbing the case file from the man standing in front of you, not daring to take your eyes off of him before he finished speaking. Your mission? To find and capture the man known as The Winter Soldier.   
Getting into your car you opened the folder looking through its contents, pictures of what this guy looked like now compared to the last time you saw him 8 years ago. These helped you determine his closest friends, Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson and another familiar face you knew as Wanda Maximoff. One of the last pictures in the folder was of the two of you, this was the man whom you looked up to growing up, the man that trained you, the man that scared almost everyone, everyone but you. Remembering even your mother, a higher up agent in Hydra didn’t like when you two were sent on missions together. I mean she did have a good point, you would at-least look out for your partner on missions help if things started to go south, but The Winter Soldier only ever looked out for himself. He had almost gotten you killed several times before you refused to work along side him, taking your mothers side, Hydra deciding it was best for the both of you to work independently.  
After a bit of reminiscing about the old times you put down the folder and started the car, speeding away from the base and starting your mission to look for the soldier. You were in Germany and your intel told you that Barnes was in Manhattan, NYC. Crossing the country meant getting on a plane, getting on a plane meant going through airport security thankfully this was the easiest part of missions. It only took you an hour to get to the airport, sitting in your car you pulled out your laptop and started getting to work. Within seconds you hacked into the airports data base finding the correct flight, thankfully not a lot of people were flying to NY. Not wanting to leave a trace you took the name from your fake ticket and passport your commander had given you, and programmed it into the planes information. You had done this so many times that you could probably do it blindfolded. With everything in place you hopped out of the car and walked into the airport ready over to bag check. Thanks to the hydras wonderful tech, your bag made it through the scans safely. Little did anyone know, the bag contained weapons lethal enough to take down a giant rage monster if need be.  
While on your flight you tried to strategize the best way to complete your mission. It would’ve been a lot easier if their want a screaming baby 2 rows in front of you, but you did your best to ignore the ear piercing screams. Your commander let you have free range of this case you were told to do whatever you thought was best, weather that meant taking 3 days or 6 months to get to Barnes.   
You could either go in guns blazing and get him within the week or you could take your sweet time, get close to him and gain his trust. You were told that there was no one he could remember you, it was 8 years ago and his mind has been wiped clean countless times since then. You leaned towards the longer stay, not because you wanted to get close to Barnes but because it meant more time away from Hydra.  
Growing up you always thought you were on the good side, the ones trying to make the world a better place. That’s what you were taught, that everyone else was wrong and this is the way the world needed to be. As you grew older and started to have a mind of your own you started to realize that maybe you were the enemy, the bad guys of the world. You would never dare say that out loud in fear of your brain being wiped or worse. The only reason you stayed was because of your mother, maybe it was fear or maybe it was the fear of disappointing your mother. You were born into this life, already high up in the ranks before you could walk.  
Reaching in your pocket you pulled out a pair of headphones, wanting nothing more than to drown out the sound of screaming babies and loud obnoxious people. You plugged them into your phone and decided to listen to a playlist called “Songs for when your annoyed at everything”, perfect you thought. Closing your eyes you leaned back into the not so comfy headrest and attempted to get some rest before your mission really started. Little did you know this mission would forever change your life. For better or for worse? Well that’s up to you to decide.


	2. Deception and Perfection

Your plane ride would’ve been fine if it wasn’t for the insane amount of turbulence, crying baby’s and the old dude sitting next to you smelling like old socks. So actually it was an awful flight. You had gotten no sleep, all you wanted to do was to find where ever it was you were staying and get some real shut eye. Grabbing the bag above your head you made your way out of the plane and into the crowded airport.   
You walked down the busy New York sidewalk trying to find the motel you had been set up with. It wasn’t incredibly difficult to find given the fact that it wasn’t the nicest neighborhood and that lead to there being only one small motel. The room you were given was definitely not 5 star, it was truly disgusting. It was big enough to fit a small twin bed, a night stand with a light and small TV on the wall, the wallpaper was old torn and stained, the wooden floor has water danged marks all over it. The singular window looked out onto an empty street with no cars in sight, the red curtains giving the room a light hue. This had to have been the worst room you’ve ever stayed in, but at-least it had running water and a bed. After the long flight you had along with the filthy motel room, you decided to reward yourself with a nice hot shower. You stayed in until the water ran ice cold, not even noticing the change in temperature until your teeth started to chatter. Once out of the shower and dressed in some sweats you sat on the creaky bed and began looking through more of Barnes case file.   
He had been on the run from hydra for years now, spent a couple of them in Bucharest until the police and Steve Rogers found him. He was MIA for a few months after that, only to be found living with the Avengers at the tower. Except now he wasn’t living with the Avengers anymore, he was living on his own in an apartment in Brooklyn. The agent who worked Barnes case before you was good at their job and gave you wonderful Intel. You knew exactly where he lived, which room it was when looking up from the street, what days he left what time he left and came back. But this agents cockiness got the best of him, he thought his timing was perfect and jumped the gun, that’s what got him killed. At least that’s what you thought happened, hydra hadn’t heard from him in 2 months which is what lead them to check his room, they found all of the information he had gathered including all of his weapons but no agent. Hydra knew you were smarter than anyone else they had which is why your where you are now, sitting in the same room as the last agent. You knew the Intel you were given was useless now, if Barnes knew someone was onto him he would never let his guard down any time soon. You would have to start all over from scratch, watch his every move and figure out when the best time to get close to him was.  
Deciding it was about time to get some real sleep you piled up all of the papers that were thrown all over the bed and put them back into the folder, sliding it into the drawer of the nightstand. Before you threw your bag on the ground you pulled out a small handgun and put it under your pillow, for safe keeping of course. Closing your eyes, hand under your pillow holding the gun you drifted to sleep with the sounds of the city in the background, the brightness of the moon sighning through the curtains giving the room that blood red hue again.   
Getting woken up by the arguing couple next door was not the best way to start another day. You found the clothes you had on the day before and put them back on, its not like anyone in your line of work has any free time to go shopping for new clothes. You promised yourself once you had enough new information you could go out and treat yourself, but for now this had to do. Grabbing your gun from underneath the pillow you put it behind you in the waistband of your pants. You grabbed your bag from the floor and flung it over your shoulder taking a deep breath before stepping out into the world once more.  
Following the previous agents info you chose to check out the apartment Barnes was said to be living at. Rounding another corner into a very nice neighborhood you found the building, it was a simple three-story brick building in a nice and quite part of town. For an Ex Hydra assassin you ’d expected something a lot different, maybe a bit darker not as nice and certainly not on a busy street. The apartment was across from a small coffee shop café which was a perfect place to sit down, take pictures and write some information down. Walking in you ordered a coffee and a muffin, realizing once you ordered it had been more than a day since you last ate anything. You grabbed your food and chose to sit at one of the three window seats, pulling out the file along with a few pieces of blank paper just begging to be crowded with new information.  
You began writing down the address of the apartment building, taking the apt # from the last agent and adding a question mark next to it not fully knowing if he still lived in the same place. Once that was done you pulled out your camera and started taking pictures of the building as well as the cars parked on the side of the road, maybe one was his. No one paid any attention to what you were doing, this was new York there were tourists and hipsters on every corner.  
You sat there for another hour just watching and waiting to see if he would show himself but sadly enough you saw nothing for those two boring hours. Gathering your things back into your bag you got up and started towards the exit, banging into something as you reached the door. Without even looking up you started to apologize, i mean it was totally your fault you were way to consumed in your work to see where you were going. Everything was fine until he spoke, the voice causing goosebumps to run up you arms, bringing you back to when you were 18. “Hey, hey its my fault should’ve looked before opening the door”. Looking up you saw the face of the man you hadn’t seen in years, the man you were sent to capture and bring back home to Hydra. This was certainly not the way you planned on meeting The Winter Soldier again, completely caught off guard and unprepared.


End file.
